


Misfits.

by Larryloveswritten



Series: One direction, Misfits. [1]
Category: Misfits, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Drama, Humor, Jail, Multi, Sex, Thriller, irish accent, misfits - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mixture between misfits (a british drama and one direction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Coming soon, is a crossover between Misfits and One direction! The two british things that i love, so coming soon babes!


	2. Community Blow-back.

"SHIT, FUCK, DAMN." Harry whined as he pulled on his jumpsuit. "Hey, orange suits my fit ass." He says to himself as a blonde boy walks in the room.

"Hello, is this community service?" The blonde asks, an Irish accent floating from his mouth.

"Nah. its community blow~back!" Harry says smirking, glowing when the Irish lad laughs his arse off.

A black haired boy walks in giggling with a light brown haired boy. "Liam and Zayn." The tan lad says, pointing to the other lad then himself.

"LOUIS!" The blonde boy shouts as a feathery haired boy walks in.

"Niall! You little Irish fuck!!" Louis whoops, embracing Niall in a hug. "I though you got away and only i got cum-munity bareback!" Niall howls with laughter and shakes his head.

"Nah, i dropped my bag of food and got caught going back for it." the Irish boy stated.

"should of known it would be your food that stiffed you, you pudgy little leprechaun!" Louis squealed.

"Well now you guys should just make out, that would be some fab lesbian porn." Zayn states, causing Louis to laugh and Niall to blush.

"I don't think you should be flirting, your boyfriend might not like it." Louis says, slinging his arm around Niall and pointing to Liam.

"My stepbrother." Zayn states. ""So Niall, Louis and whoever Curly is."

"Harry." Harry corrects, winking at the group and wiggling his eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, it sucks, but what cha gonna do, aye? Anyway, enjoy.


End file.
